Technology continues to impact many, if not all, industries. One of many benefits of technology relates to the data generated by virtue of its use. Usage data and other types of digital information generated by way of technology can be analyzed to help industries optimize processes and mitigate inefficiencies, among other things. Agriculture is one particular industry where technological advancements can oftentimes be overlooked. Recent advancements in farming machinery and computing technology, in general, has given rise to an unforeseen use case for data. More specifically, data generated by farming machinery and other computing devices can provide valuable analytical insight into farm locations, harvest yields, farming methodologies, and more. This data, just like other types of consumer-generated data, can be easily collected, sold, and distributed by machine manufacturers without the user's consent. Generally speaking, the collection and distribution of data by farming machine or farming implement manufacturers is either required by the manufacturer or is oftentimes consented to by way of click-through agreements or other partial-to-manufacturer consent agreements.